Bad Ice-Cream
- Move - Shoot ice blocks (when facing Ice Blocks) - Smash Ice Block |preq/seq=Sequels: Bad Ice-Cream 2, Bad Ice-Cream 3 |development= |credits='Art' Jay D Smith Jon Annal Markus Heinel Programming Ignat Zuk Chris Burt-Brown Music Dave Cowen |special= |avatarsFromGame= |avatarsInGame= |description = Blow walls of ice to block enemies in this two player arcade game!}} Bad Ice-Cream is an action game released in flash on December 10, 2010. The player controls an Ice Cream Based Character trying to collect all the fruit in each of the forty levels while defending themselves from enemies. Bad Ice-Cream was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on February 19, 2013. ---- Controls Flash Player 1 * Arrow keys - Move * - Create or break ice Player 2 *' keys' - Move *'F key' - Create or break ice Player 3 '''(activated by pressing key on character selection screen) * keys''' - Move *' key' - Create or break ice Player 4 (activated by pressing numeric keypad key on character selection screen) *' numeric keypad keys' - Move *' numeric keypad key' - Create or break ice Nitrome Touchy *D-pad- move ice cream *Button - shoot ice Levels Bad Ice-Cream has forty different levels. The player has to collect all the fruit on a level. Some fruits act differently than others. There are usually two or more types of fruit to collect in each level. When the player collects all of one fruit, and they still have other fruit left to collect, that fruit will teleport onto the stage. Level 1 * This level has 1 green troll and the player needs to collect 20 bananas and 16 grapes. Level 2 * This level has 3 green trolls and the player needs to collect 7 bananas and 10 watermelons Level 3 * This level has 4 black & white cows and the player needs to collect 26 bananas & 24 grapes. Level 4 * This level has 1 orange squid and the player needs to collect 22 bananas and 22 watermelons Level 5 * This level has 1 pot creature and the player needs to collect 16 bananas, 16 grapes and 4 watermelons Level 6 * This level has 1 log man and the player needs to collect 10 kiwifruits, 12 lemons and 16 watermelons Level 7 * This level has 1 green squid and the player needs to collect 39 watermelons Level 8 * This level introduces hot tiles, has 1 blue cow, and the player needs to collect 20 grapes and 52 watermelons Level 9 * This level has 1 duck and the player needs to collect 20 bananas and 2 pineapples, both the duck and pineapple capable of flight Level 10 * This level has 2 jumping ball towers and the player needs to collect 16 bananas, 24 grapes and 12 strawberries Level 11 * This level has 1 blue squid and the player needs to collect 15 lemons and 15 oranges Level 12 * This level has 1 yellow cow and the player needs to collect 84 cherries Level 13 * This level introduces arrow tiles, has 2 orange squids, and the player needs to collect 4 bananas, 18 grapes, 8 lemons, 42 oranges and 8 watermelons Level 14 * This level has 15 green trolls and the player needs to collect 7 strawberries Level 15 * This level introduces campfires, has 2 blue cows, and the player needs to collect 12 kiwifruits and 8 pears. Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 Ending Enemies Enemies appear on every level of Bad Ice-Cream, attempting to flatten the Ice Cream Character while it collects fruit. While they cannot be defeated or rid of in each level, enemies can be trapped, turned around or slowed down by the Ice Cream Character's power to smash and create lines of ice blocks. *'Green troll' - A green troll that walks around the level. It changes direction when reaching a wall or ice block. *'Black & white cows' - They act almost exactly like the green troll, except they can change direction randomly anytime. *'Orange squid' - An orange squid which smashes blocks with its arrow like horn atop its head. It will follow the player and will destroy ice blocks to get to the player when needed. *'Pot creature' - A creature with the head of a pot. It has two phases: for six seconds, the pot moves randomly and slowly, but in the next six seconds, the pot chases the player, moving much faster than the first phase. *'Log man' - A creature looking like a log that usually walks around randomly, but when the player is on the same row or column as the log, it will roll quickly towards the player. *'Green squid' - Just like the orange squid, it is able to break ice and follow the player, but moving faster and able to break all ice blocks within its radius instead of just one block. *'Blue cows' - Walks around levels just like other cows, except it chases the player. They move faster than the orange squid. *'Duck' - They can fly over any ice blocks, as opposed to breaking them. They also follow the player. *'Jumping ball towers' - They are three ball-like creatures the occupy two squares and they hop around chasing the player. They are slow, but occasionally they dig a hole to go underneath the ice and reappear at a different random location. *'Blue squid' - Just like other squids, they chase the player, but this squid is able to break a whole row/column of ice at the same time. *'Yellow cows' - The fastest type of cow. Also chases the player and is slightly faster than the player. Rarely, they can jump on ice blocks, and very rarely another block type. Interactive objects *'Hot tiles' - hot tiles melt the players' ice. *'Arrow tiles' - arrow tiles change the direction of the created ice blocks. *'Campfires' - campfires are dangerous because it can melt the ice cream character. They can be put out by freezing them with ice, but after breaking the ice, the campfire starts burning again after a few seconds. *'Invisible tiles' - the ice cream character cannot walk across invisible tiles but enemies and fruits can. Fruit Main article: Fruit (Bad Ice-Cream) Fruit must be collected on each level in order to pass it. Each type of fruit has its own sort of personality. Although some fruits remain stationary until picked up, others move around, sometimes at a very quick pace. *'Bananas, Grapes, Watermelons, Lemons, and Oranges' are all stationary fruits. *'Kiwifruits' move around randomly but are slow and easier to capture. *'Strawberries' also move around randomly but are slightly faster than Kiwifruits. *'Pineapples' will try to move away from the ice cream character and are faster than Strawberries. They can also fly over walls to avoid being frozen. *'Pears' also move away from the ice cream character, and are a lot more difficult to pick up. *'Cherries' can disappear and teleport to a random different location on the board so the best thing to do is to freeze them and then pick them up. Nitrome Touchy version On February 19th 2013, Bad Ice-Cream was made Nitrome Touchy compatible, allowing up to four players to play on one screen at the same time. The Touchy screen displays a D-pad with a skin related to the character the player has selected. The ice cream characters are moved using the arrow keys. Either of the two right-hand buttons can be used to create and destroy ice blocks. Skins Bad Ice-Cream Controls Vanilla.png|Vanilla Bad Ice-Cream Controls Strawberry.png|Strawberry Bad Ice-Cream Controls Chocolate.png|Chocolate Bad Ice-Cream Controls Sorbet.png|Sorbet Bad Ice-Cream Controls Mint Choc-Chip.png|Mint choc-chip Bad Ice-Cream Controls Bubble Gum.png|Bubble gum Glitches * Sometimes a duck will fly out of the game area and get stuck. Duck fly off screen.gif|The glitch in action Duck stuck offscreen.PNG|The glitch * Occasionally, if the player is creating and breaking ice blocks rapidly, the animations will be reversed. Unused content When Bad Ice-Cream was updated with Nitrome Touchy support, the game was also updated to allow four people to play on the same computer with using Touchy, however, the game nowhere specifies that it is possible to play with four players on the same computer without using Touchy. Player 3 can be enabled by pressing the key, and can be controlled with the keys, the key used for creating or breaking ice. Player 4 can be enabled by pressing the numeric keypad key, and can be controlled with the numeric keypad keys, the numeric keypad key used for creating or breaking ice. Trivia * This game, along with Hot Air 2 and Skywire 2, is one of the few Nitrome games to include the ability to choose the character's appearance. *Level 20 of Bad Ice-Cream makes a reference to Pac Man games, this reference likely a reference to how the game is very Pac Man-like. *Bad Ice-Cream is probably based of Square Meal, as many enemy classes and actions performed in Bad Ice-Cream are also performed in Square Meal. This game might be a substitute for the forgotten Square Meal sequel - Square Meal 2. Similarities between the two games include: **The duck and fish men both being able to fly over blocks. **How the main characters of both games have the ability to fire blocks. **Both games have a level where the blocks are arranged in a way they spell the word "Nitrome". **The behaviour of the pot creature appears to be recycled behaviour from the Weresquare, the Weresquare being an enemy intended to appear in Square Meal 2. The Weresquare would exhibit almost the exact behaviour of the pot creature. **Bad Ice-Cream is seen from a similar perspective as Square Meal. *It is never established in the game why the Ice cream characters are referred to as "bad", and why the game's graphics are so pixelated, although its pixelation may be so that the game looks like an arcade game, as this would mimic how Pac-Man is an arcade game (Bad Ice-Cream and Pac-Man have many similarities). es:Bad Ice-Cream Category:Games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Winter games Category:2010 games Category:Programming by Ignatus Zuk Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Art by Jay Smith Category:Art by Markus Heinel